


Is it a date?

by EmpressOfAU



Series: We Found Love [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Getting asked out, V has her priorities right, V is a dork, a bit of violence, spoilers for a little bit of Judy's romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfAU/pseuds/EmpressOfAU
Summary: Judy finally works up the courage to ask out V. Meanwhile, V can never turn down a call from Judy, even if she really should focus on other things.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Series: We Found Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068287
Comments: 48
Kudos: 517





	Is it a date?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Judy and V so much. So welcome to my random ideas I have for them. Hope you all like. Feel free to shot requests my way.
> 
> So this is my take on when Judy asks V out. Hopefully the private line thing makes sense. If you can get a wrist that shoots rockets, you should be able to have a phone line that drowns out background noise.

Her phone chimed in her ear. 'Course, she could barely hear it over the sounds of gunfire. Normally, not a problem, plenty of time to return a call after scavs stopped trying to blow off her damn head. And probably rip all her cybernetics out after. 

Problem was, that was Judy's ringtone. And V's heart rate jumped up way more than this fight was causing. Which was pretty impressive, cause trying not to die always got the ol’ ticker working hard. But...it wasn’t like it was  _ thaaat _ tough of a fight. Few nicks so far but these gonks really couldn't shoot for shit. Sure it'd be fine to just...answer. Judy could be on her own channel, didn't need to hear all the noise. V needed to duck and reload anyway. Multitasking for the win. 

Glass from a now pulverized bottle rained over her, but V couldn't stop grinning as she answered the call on a separate line. She didn't want to keep Judy waiting! It was just...nice or some shit. Or, okay, maybe it was because of the not so tiny crush she had on the techie. Johnny insisted it was glaringly obvious and disgusting, but screw him, all his memories were was a string of pissed off exes. 

"Hey Jude, what's up?" She flicked her mic back off the channel the second she finished speaking, slapping home a new mag.

"Eat it dick!" V shouted, popping some scavs head like a balloon with her pistol. Only three left, she could wrap this up in-oh Judy!

"Oh you know, same ol’. You?"

V ducked behind a cargo crate and fired blindly around the corner. "Just gimmie a second!" she yelled at the jackasses who were totally ruining this. 

"Oh, funny," V forced a chuckle, flicking back to her private line and reeeeeally hoping it was muffling the sound of bullets pinging. "I was just thinkin’ about you." Though, to be fair, she thought about Judy a lot.

" **_Too much_ ** ."

" _ Shut the fuck up Johnny _ ."

"So, do I got amazin’ timin’, or are you always thinkin about me?"

Kinda, yeah. But she couldn’t exactly admit that. Probably shouldn't, didn't wanna sound like a creep! She just needed to-Ack!

V fell on her ass scrambling away from some scav who thought running at her with a fucking machete was just prime planning. Burst of bullets to the brain probably made him reconsider his genius. Only...he was dead so…guess he couldn't-ohshitgrenade!

She grabbed the device, hurling it back as hard as possible. "You know," she said, hoping her voice at least sounded husky rather than breathless, "I could be cursin’ your name in my thoughts." The grenade exploded pretty much harmlessly in the air, which was fine, since it was better than blowing up in her face. The two scavs opened up on her with full auto, sending her behind a low wall. 

"Oh my god just fuck off for two minutes!" V yelled, emptying the rest of her clip at the final two scavs. She popped in a fresh one, blind firing at the gonks.

"I'm just glad you remember me at all," Judy gave a half laugh, but...god did she really think herself so easily forgettable? Christ, of all the people V had met, Judy goddamn Alvarez was the least forgettable of the bunch. 

"-cause I got a job for you."

"Ask away." V was only too happy to agree. Shit, Judy could ask her to do anything. "Never boring with you. What's up?" Was she laying it on too thick? It's not like it wasn't the truth, and hey, it's not like V had some high hopes Judy was actually like, into her or anything. Having Judy damn Alvarez as a friend was fucking incredible.

"You're on a need to know basis. No gun needed, just a wetsuit."

V blinked, and it had nothing to do with the concrete dust spraying into her eyes. "Ok, gotta say, kinda intrigued. Why a wetsuit?"

Judy's chuckle was just fucking preem. Best sound in NC. "Can't back out now. Use that imagination of yours." 

Oh god that was a really, really bad idea. Using her imagination when it came to Judy motherfucking Alvarez was a baaaad idea. Too many drunken nights doing that already. Goddamn her scumbag, dirty ass brain. 

Her gun rang dry just as she pushed send. She reached for another clip and...aw fuck. She needed to stop and go get more after that last gig with Panam but then Wakako had called and...shitshitshit.

Ok, totally not a big deal, she was a professional. A professional with fucking mantis blades. Just needed to rush the gonks and game over for them. 

"Ok, count me in." V grinned, letting her confidence run free. She fuckin needed it right now as she tensed to jump around the corner. "But I gotta warn ya, I look great in a wetsuit." Gunfire stopped. 

Activating the blades always gave its own special rush, which made V wonder if Vik had thrown in a little adrenaline booster for free when he'd installed them. Either way, it was awesome and a fucking great rush. She was on the first gonk before he even knew it, blades cutting through chrome and flesh like nothing. 

"Believe it when I see it." Holy shit was Judy fucking Alvarez flirting with her? Holyshitholy-

"Oh fuck!" V rolled...kinda gracefully to the side to avoid a very rusted machete cleaving her head in two. 

"Oh my god can we chill for two seconds?!" she yelled, jumping back to her feet and squaring off with the guy. 

"W-what?"

"I'm on the fucking phone and I really like this girl and-what the fuck am I doing?" Why was she-gah just stab him already!

She lunged at the guy but he managed to scurry back far enough, hacking back with his machete. In her ear, V heard Judy telling her the location, which she knew of so that was-WAIT!

"Dudedudedude just fucking tee for a sec!"

"Uh...why?" He paused, looking utterly confused, but he wasn't attacking so fucking good! She needed to figure this out.

"I think...is she...is she asking me out?" She stared at the scav. "I should ask right? To like, be clear? Don't wanna go with the wrong idea right? I mean I don't wanna make her uncomfortable so if I don’t know...I should ask, right?" 

"Uh….yeah, good idea." 

"Whoah. Okay." She flicked back to the channel with Judy. The gonk didn't look like he was gonna try anything, actually looked kinda invested. "Okay is this um...is this a date?" She tried to keep the nerves from her voice, but god she probably didn't succeed. Her heart was beating like the bass to some shitty techno song. 

"Guess you'll just have to find out.  _ We'll _ have to find out. Later V."

The call ended and V blinked. Was that…had…

"Well?" the scav asked, staring at her.

"I think...holy shit this might be a date!" 

"Aw man that's great!"

"Holy fucking shit Judy fucking Alvarez just asked me out!" V couldn't control her burst of laughter as she jumped in the air. Holy shit this was amazing. "Oh my god I'm so happy! Up fuckin top!" She held up her hand to the scav who promptly slapped it. "Shit, woah. I was nervous." 

"I could tell. So uh...we gonna finish this?"

"We could orrrrr you could scurry off and I forget I saw you?"

"That…" his eyes looked to his dead chooms and then her mantis blades. "Yeah. Yeah that's good."

"Ok, get outta here. No more scavving though!" 

"Sure." He dropped his machete, turning as he jogged away. "Good luck on the date!"

"Thank you!" V laughed again, leaning against a wall and shaking her head. Her damn cheeks hurt from smiling. Best day ever.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on socials.
> 
> Twitter: @EmpressThings  
> Tumblr: @empress-things


End file.
